Adeus e Feliz Halloween
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Ela estava aterrorizada, amedrontada e assustada, mas por que toda vez que o via sair por aquela porta sentia um aperto no coração?


A porta foi aberta, revelando uma garota surpresa, ela tentou fechar a porta, mais foi impedida rapidamente, o rapaz que antes se encostava na porta abriu um meio sorriso.

-Está com medo de mim, Marlene?

Ela não respondeu a pergunta sarcástica, apenas levou seu olhar para fora da casa, para a sombria escuridão da noite.

-Tenho um palpite... Sua amiginha disse _quem_ eu sou.

A garota respirou pesadamente, segurando com a raiva a porta, em plena meia noite a presença de seu futuro assassino em sua própria casa fazia seus pelos se arrepiarem e seu coração congelar.

-Fique longe de mim, Black.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando de cima a baixo a garota, observou sua blusa apertada, sua saia exageradamente curta, seus cabelos negros, seus olhos castanhos e sua boca carnuda.

-Não há motivos para ser rude, Marlene. Posso entrar? Espere, claro que posso. _Você não vai me impedir._

Ela suspirou, sendo afastada da porta pelo belo rapaz, Sirius entrou na sala de aspecto antigo e charmoso, se sentando no sofá.

-Vamos direto ao assunto, não vou matá-la. Não seria útil aos meus grandes planos. Então, onde está Lily?

-Saio com o Potter.

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para a única janela aberta da casa, seu desejo era apenas fugir. Não podia negar que se sentia atraia por Sirius, afinal, ele era mais do que qualquer uma pudesse esperar, _mas ainda era seu assassino_.

-Não olhe para mim como se estivesse me julgando. Você ainda me agradecera por isso.

A garota suspirou mais uma vez.

-Sabe, é muita covardia sua vir aqui hoje.

Ela disse indo em direção a pequena estante de bebidas, pegando um cálice e despejando um pouco de whisky. Sempre bebia quando ficava nervosa.

-Queria me despedir.

Marlene o olhou, vendo o olhar cansado do rapaz ela soltou um meio sorriso solidário, _como se não estivessem falando da sua morte_.

-Desistindo tão cedo? Achei que tinha sido bem pago para me matar.

Ela andou até ele, se sentando ao seu lado.

-Não duvide disso.

Seu olhar se virou para o rapaz que da mesma maneira e com a mesma intensidade pregou seus olhos aos dela.

-Então, por que desistiu?

Sirius se levantou, quebrando o contato com a garota que suspirou.

-Eu... Eu já disse, tenho planos maiores agora.

O olhar da garota se elevou para o rapaz levantado.

-Você já... Vai?

Não sabia se havia bebido demais, apenas passara do primeiro copo, mais a nostalgia que estava chegando em si, não era muito normal.

-Devia estar feliz, não vai ter ninguém tentando matá-la agora.

-Não seja por isso, ele pode mandar outro para me matar a qualquer momento.

Marlene juntou suas mãos, olhando de cima todos os traços.

-Não se preocupe... Tenho que ir, Marlene.

Ele soltou um sorriso culpado, se aproximou da garota e deu um beijo em sua cabeça, Marlene se sentiu como uma criança, mas ficou calada e o viu sair pela porta da frente. Ela estava aterrorizada, amedrontada e assustada, mas por que toda vez que o via sair por aquela porta sentia uma aperto no coração? Se levantou e saio atrás do rapaz tentando o acompanhar.

-Espere!

O rapaz já estava um pouco longe, mas parou quando escutou a voz da garota.

-Você vai me deixar sozinha em pleno Halloween?

Sirius riu e se voltou novamente para a estrada, voltando a andar com suas mãos no bolso.

-Desista Mckinnon. Não vou matá-La, se quer morrer, existe uma coisa chamada _suicídio_.

Ela deixou seus ombros caírem suspirando e correu até ele.

-Você é terrivelmente mal educado.

Ele a olhou com um meio sorriso.

-Não é hora para _garotinhas_ como você estarem andando pela rua.

-Que eu me lembre, foi _você_ quem quis me deixar sozinha.

-Só estava tentando te proteger.

Ela parou subitamente, soltando os braços que antes estavam cruzados.

-Me _proteger_?

Marlene foi impedida de saber a resposta, algo a acertou, a fazendo cair, por um momento ela pensara que havia sido Sirius, que repensara e resolveu a matar de uma vez, mas não havia sido Sirius, ele apenas a olhava surpreso. Marlene se sentiu tonta e Sirius correu até a garota a segurando em seus braços.

-Você prometeu me proteger, Black.

Ela falou rudemente, seria mais doce, mais a dor que sentia a impedia disso. A culpa era dela, nunca foi de Sirius, era ela que havia se casado com um idiota que queria matá-la, era ela que tinha fugido de casa, tudo, tudo era ela. Sirius só tentou acabar com isso, foi uma pena não ser ele que tenha conseguido.

-Marlene, Marlene... Calma, eu vou... Vou te levar para um hospital.

Ele estava em estado de choque, para um assassino de aluguel ficar assim não era muito conveniente, mas quem estava deitada ali era Marlene, era a mulher que ele não teve coragem de matar, era a mulher que quando seus olhos haviam tocado os dela, ele se sentira quase que literalmente nas nuvens. Então, por que diabos, ele estava a deixando morrer?

-Não!

Marlene segurou com força o braço dele, o impedindo de se levantar.

-Isso dói.

Ela suspirou e Sirius afagou os seus cabelos.

-Vai passar.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

-É Halloween, talvez eu me transforme em uma abobora.

Ele não evitou rir, mesmo a beira da morte, ela ainda fazia piadinhas.

-Sabe, você até que parece com uma.

Sirius enlaçou sua mão a dela.

-Não fique assim, Black, você sabia que isso ia acontecer.

-Eu podia ter impedido.

Ela suspirou, já estava quase lá, só mais...

-Adeus Sirius, feliz Halloween.

Então, seu coração parou, como todo o seu corpo, mesmo ao lado da poça de sangue lágrimas não caiam de seus olhos, talvez ele fosse realmente covarde, covarde por não ter sido ele a matá-La antes, antes de se apaixonar, teria impedido muito mais sofrimento. Olhou para o céu, a lua ainda refletia toda escuridão de fronte as árvores da estrada, ele sorriu tristemente. Bem, o Halloween estava apenas começando, não é mesmo?

"_Quanto a você, leitor, tome cuidado. O Halloween ainda não terminou. E caso sinta medo ao terminar de ler essa história, não se preocupe. Afinal, é Halloween. E sentir medo nesse dia é mais que normal."_

N/A: E você? Está com medo? Espero sinceramente que sim, afinal, hoje é meu dia preferido e lembre-se, enquanto o sol não nascer você não estará livre, cuidado, existe muitos seres prontinhos para atacar. Certo, sem mais terror psicológico. Espero que gostem. Ah, já ia esquecendo, aqui não é doçuras ou travessuras, é reviws ou travessuras, e ai, qual dos dois você vai escolher? Aviso que posso ser muito mal as vezes. Bem, curtam suas festas, assistam muitos filmes de terror de terror e Feliz dia das Bruxas!


End file.
